The Ball At Mycroft's
by PurplePixieStixz
Summary: Mycroft is throwing a ball at his house and unfortunately Sherlock recently told his mom he was seeing someone. The unfortunate part, is that he lied. (First story so constructive criticism is welcome)
1. Chapter 1

I nearly jump when the doors to the lab swing open with a bang. I do not need to turn and look to know who it is. His presence fills the room and he is the only one who marches in like he owns the place. That is Sherlock for you; always has to make an entrance.

"Molly I need to see the bodies that came in yesterday. I am sure they were murdered by a forced overdose but unfortunately Gary will not believe me without evidence."

"First of all his name is Greg and secondly, I have already done a report stating the findings I made that suggested a forced overdose and turned it into the computer and sent it to the police station." I say as I finish cleaning up my workstation and filing my files from the day away in the filing cabinet.

"Well," Sherlock states with an underlying tone of anger. "Why did you not call me and tell me that. It would have saved me a lot of valuable time I could have spent trying to find someone who can go undercover with me to tonight's ball at mycroft's house. Please think next time Molly." Sherlock releases an angry puff of air then turns to leave.

"Why do you need someone to go to the ball with you?" I ask.

"Because I told my mom a few weeks ago before she went into surgery to remove her appendix that I was seeing someone." Sherlock says as she turns back around and stares at me like I should have known the answer to begin with. "I do not know why I did it, I am beginning to think that I lost my bloody mind for a moment, but I suppose I gave into a bit of sentiment and hoped to make her happy for a moment. Unfortunately, it will all be destroyed tonight if I can not find someone to go with me as my date, and it also destroyed the chance of me ever giving into sentiment again." He runs his fingers through his hair effectively ruffling it up and releases an angry sigh.

"If you apologize for your earlier attitude about me not calling you to let you know that I already sent the report I will go with you." I say in an offhand manner as I shrug out of my lab coat and gather up my purse. Sherlock follows beside me as I make my way out of the lab and through the hospital.

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock says with a baffled tone entering his voice. "And for another matter why would you do this?"

"You would apologize because it is the nice thing to do, and I would go with you because I have never been to a fancy ball." I say as I exit the hospital through the door Sherlock holds open for me. "Plus, I am kinda curious about what Mycroft's house might look like.

Sherlock flags down a cab and ushers me in before I can protest. He tells the cabby his address but when I go to tell him mine he ushers for me not to.

"I do need someone to make my mother happy. We will have to come up with some back story though considering all of our friends will be there also but if you allow me to answer most of those types of questions then it shouldn't be much of a problem." Sherlock seems to get lost in his mind for a bit, then his eyes refocus and he looks at me. "I am sorry about my behavior in the lab earlier, although it would have saved me time." Sherlock looks at the approaching 221B baker street building and his expression lights up a bit. "Good, the car is already here."

When we exit the cab I notice a black car with tinted windows sitting outside of 221B. A woman steps out of the back seat and stands next to the open door. She barely glances up from the phone she is using to text someone with.

"This is Athena. She will help you find a dress and get ready for the ball. I am sure you will get along splendidly. I will at your house to pick you up at eight o'clock sharp." Sherlock says while ushering me into the car. "Do not worry about the cost; Mycroft has more money than he needs. And Molly, please be ready when I arrive we really cannot afford to be late."

With that last comment the car door is shut and we are on our way to a large, very expensive clothing store. When we arrive I expect to be going in by myself but Athena gets out with me. We enter the store and head to the dress section. Athena finally puts her phone down and helps me pick out some dresses to try on. We talk as we look and I have to admit, Sherlock was right, Athena and I get along quite well.

Once we have a good amount of dresses to try on, we head to the dressing room. I try on the dresses and Athena gives me comments on each one. We eventually decide on a red dress that fits close to me at the top and spreads out a bit at the bottom. I am glad I am not paying for it because it is way out of my price range. We also head to the jewelry department and purchase some matching jewelry.

We head to a shoe store to purchase a pair of heels to match, then we go to a hairstylist. My hair is left down but some soft curls are added and some baby braids. My makeup is applied with a light hand and when It is finished I look better, but I can still recognize myself.

When we leave the hairstylist's place I am then dropped off at my apartment where I put on my dress, shoes, and jewelry. I have just finished moving all my vital stuff from my purse over to my new black clutch when there is a knock on my door. I take a deep breathe then head to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Sorry for the delay! College is in full swing and I have unfortunately not been able to write as much as I would like to be able too. This is the end of my story though so I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive Criticism is welcome!**

I open the door to find sherlock standing outside wearing a pair of black suit pants and a black suit jacket. Underneath the suit jacket he has a dark red button-up on; I am left to assume Athena picked it up for him today so that we could match. His curly black hair is as ruffled as ever for which I am grateful; I love seeing his hair in this state because it reminds me that he is not perfect.

"Molly it is very considerate of you too take my warning seriously; I do hate to be kept waiting" He looks me up and down then adds "You look nice" he says in an offhand manner as he turns his back to me and heads toward the black car waiting on the curb.

I lock up my apartment and follow him. He opens the door of the car for me and I slide inside. Once he is inside as well, the car leaves the curb and we are on our way. The car is quite for the duration of the trip with only an occasional chime from Sherlock's phone.

We eventually reach a large mansion in the middle of the country. The outside is very clean looking and has minimum plantlife as decorations. There are several cars pulled up in line in front of the entrance. I expect us to join the line of cars but inside we take a side driveway to the side of the mansion.

We come to the door on the right side of the mansion and find John and Mary waiting for us there. Sherlock gets out and comes around to open my door for me. When I am completely out of the car he loops his arm through mine and leads me towards the others.

"You look good tonight Molly" Mary says as we approach.

"Thank you Mary. You look lovely as well." I reply back. She is wearing a form fitting light mint green dress which looks amazing on her but I could never pull off.

"Now that we have established that we all look great can we please enter the house and join the sure to be tedious and annoying party? The quicker we get in there, the quicker we can get out." Sherlock says. He then wraps his arm around my waist and practically drags me through the side door and into the house.

We enter into a kitchen bustling with activity. The workers do not even seem to notice our presence as we hurry through the room, they are to busy fixing trays of food and drinks. We exit the kitchen into a hallway. We walk to the end of it and step through a swinging door into a huge ballroom like area.

The sound of people talking and a band playing immediately hits my ears. I can smell the fragrances of several different foods on the air. The band is playing an upbeat song and several people are dancing in the middle of the room. Other people are lingering on couches or standing around the edges of the room. It is all a bit overwhelming and I am a bit worried that I may throw up until Sherlock pulls me closer to his side.

"I can see the panic on your face. You will be fine. Just remember to let me do the talking if anyone asks about us and try to enjoy yourself." sherlock whispers in my ear. He then grabs two glasses from a passing waiter and hands me one of them.

"Well brother mine, I must say I thought that you were lying to our mother. It seems though that you have been seeing one Molly Hooper and keeping it from everyone." Mycroft says as he walks up to where Sherlock and I are standing. "I must ask though how long this has been going on, my sources have not mentioned anything about your secret relationship."

"Mycroft me and you both know that your sources are easier to avoid then you would like people to believe." Sherlock says. His arm goes back around my waist and pulls me closer to his side. "As for your question I realized soon after the nightmare that was my sister's experiment that I do in fact love Molly. Once I figured that out it did not take me long to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Well then I wish you two nothing but happiness. Do let me know ahead of time when you decide to get married though, proper measures will need to be taken to ensure safety." Mycroft says. He then leaves to go talk to a man in a very fancy suit.

We spend several hours standing to the side of the room occasionally talking to people. Sherlock keeps the story the same for anyone close to us but changes it up a bit for the people who do not know about the events at Sherrinford. His mother is excited to meet me and spends several minutes asking me all about my job and life. I am almost sad that this is all fake. I would love to be able to see Sherlock's mother again.

After awhile I get tired of hearing about how Sherlock discovered that he truly loves me and knowing that it is fake. I also get tired of watching everyone dance and wishing that Sherlock would ask me to. I set my glass on a tray as it passes and excuse myself to go to the restroom. When I return Sherlock is not where I left him and I cannot see him anywhere. I grab my clutch planning on going outside for some fresh air when a hand grabs my upper arm.

"Your not planning on leaving on you?" Sherlock's voice says into my ear. "Our song is just started and I would hate to have to dance by myself."

I turn to look into his eyes and when I see that he is serious I place my clutch back on the nearby table. I place my hand in his and allow him to lead me to the dance floor. I might as well get a dance out of this whole endeavor.

Sherlock pulls me close to his chest and we begin to sway in time with the music. The feeling of his hand in mine and on my waist is comforting. His breath falls softly on my hair and at one point I think that I feel his nose nuzzle into it. I close my eyes and try to just enjoy the moment without letting the fact that it will all end soon eat around the edges.

"I know it has been hard for you to stand around listening to me say how in love with you I am and believing that it is not true." Sherlock's deep voice whispers into my ear. "Molly I must tell you that when you forced me to say that I love at Sherrinford that the first time I said it was just to placate you. But the second time…," his voice breaks a bit and he releases a quiet cough in order to clear his throat, "the second time, I realized that I meant it. Molly I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of loving someone. Molly it would make my whole life if you would do me the honor of spending every minute that we are alive with me. Will you marry me?" Sherlock falls to one knee and pulls out a ring and holds it out to me.

Shock prevents me from doing anything for a few seconds. Once it wears off the feeling of anger begins to seep up into the forefront of my mind. I am about to say something when I finally look into his eyes and see something I hardly, if ever, have seen there: sincerity. He is laying his heart out in front of me and allowing himself to be vulnerable; something he hardly ever does. It is in that moment that I realize that my dream is finally becoming reality.

"Yes Sherlock, I will marry you." I say my voice breaking and tears pouring from my eyes seems relieved and shocked for a few seconds then places the ring on my left hand. He stands up and pulls me into a hug. The crowd around us breaks out int cheers and begins clapping.

"This was why I came into the lab yesterday. I already knew that you had sent your findings to the police station. I just needed an excuse to get you to come with me today." SHerlock says into my ear. "Molly, love, you have always made me so happy." He pulls back and looks me in my eyes. He then leans forward and kisses me. The kiss turns out to be way better than I have ever imagined it would be.

When we pull apart Sherlock rests his forehead against my forehead and stares into my eyes. When he smiles I know that I made the right choice.


End file.
